


The first time we met

by Raachi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enchanted Forest first meeting & Storybrooke first meeting, F/M, First Meeting, Missing Moments, about "you smell like forest"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Due brevi fanfictions sul primo incontro di Robin e Regina nella Foresta Incantata e a Storybrooke:#1. Foresta Incantata -Doveva essere grata del salvataggio ad uno sconosciuto che odorava di terra bagnata e aghi di pino? No, di certo.#2. Storybrooke -Regina soppesò ciò che aveva detto, ma più si sforzava di ricordare più non trovava via d’uscita. Era certa di averlo già visto da qualche parte – e non perché fosse il ladro più ricercato dopo Biancaneve.





	The first time we met

**#1. Foresta Incantata [Episodio 3x12 – “Segui il tuo istinto”]**

Il divertimento di Biancaneve si palesò ancor di più a quell’affermazione, ma Regina non ci diede ulteriore peso.  
Doveva essere grata del salvataggio ad uno sconosciuto che odorava di terra bagnata e aghi di pino? No, di certo.  
Biancaneve poteva anche trovarlo carino e ringraziarlo con quanta solerzia volesse, dato che non avrebbe ricevuto nient’altro per un aiuto non richiesto; tanto più che alla fine aveva scoccato semplicemente una freccia. Che avesse colpito la creatura poteva anche aver destato in lei una piccola quanto insignificante ammirazione, ma poi le si era rivolto come a una qualunque donzella in difficoltà.  
E puzzava.  
Puzzava di muschio e legna bruciata.

**#2. Storybrooke [Episodio 3x15 – “Menti silenziose”]**

«A meno che non sia stato durante quell’anno che nessuno ricorda».  
Mentre pronunciava quelle parole, dandole il beneficio del dubbio, Robin le passò davanti.  
«Una ragione in più per trovare la Strega» aggiunse senza voltarsi.  
Regina soppesò ciò che aveva detto, ma più si sforzava di ricordare più non trovava via d’uscita. Era certa di averlo già visto da qualche parte – e non perché fosse il ladro più ricercato dopo Biancaneve.  
C’era qualcos’altro.  
Qualcos’altro, come quell’odore pungente e appena scomparso. Non era l’ambiente circostante, non proveniva dal fogliame e dal verde adiacente la casa – no, riconobbe la differenza.  
Si accigliò appena, schiudendo le labbra in un ansito: _quell’uomo puzzava di foresta!_  
E quella fragranza di corteccia, di rugiada mattutina e di foglie secche, le riportò ricordi lontani e una strana sensazione.  
_“Ci siamo già incontrati?”_


End file.
